Funny Business
by smuffly
Summary: Part of Myriad-13's Quote Challenge. A random character and a random quote, in a fic of up to 2000 words. Lindsay and Adam play a little game...


**FUNNY BUSINESS**

**A/N: This story is part of Myriad-13's Quote challenge. A random character and a random quote, in a fic of 100 to 2000 words. My character was Lindsay, and my quote is highlighted as it appears.**

**This fic is a little slice of silliness.**

**Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a game," Adam said brightly.

"Oh?" Lindsay folded her arms. "What kind of game?"

The light from the monitor gave his face an impish glow but the lab tech's voice, when he spoke again, was full of innocence.

_Very suspicious,_ thought Lindsay.

"A challenge. You like those, don't you?"

Hard to deny. Besides, she was bored and he knew it. In a moment of rare and unexpected calm, there had been no new cases at all that afternoon. She had already caught up on every last scrap of paperwork and rehearsed her answers for the trial tomorrow, when she was booked to give evidence. Now, she was at a loss. And Lindsay hated doing nothing.

Adam watched her face and seized his chance. "Pleeeease," he wheedled.

"Fine," she sighed. "But no cheating."

Adam looked indignant.

"I don't cheat," he told her. "What would be the point of playing the game?"

"Okay, okay..." Holding her hands up in a gesture of submission, she gave him her full attention. "Tell me the rules."

"Each of us tries to make the other person laugh. You laugh, you lose. And the loser has to do the winner's bidding."

"Babysitting," Lindsay said, at once. "A full week." Really, the opportunity was too good to miss. Adam was unexpectedly good with Lucy. Not to mention that she and Danny could do with a couple of evenings alone. She sighed, as her thoughts began to take a little detour...

"Hey - wake up! You haven't won yet," he warned her, with a wide grin.

"No. But I have excellent self control. And you're completely hopeless." She rubbed her palms together in anticipation of her victory. "What's _your_ prize? In the unlikely event that you win?"

She should have known better, of course, Lindsay realised later. Paid more attention. Noticed the gleam in his eye...

"Oh - I don't know. I guess I'll think of something," he said airily. "Want to go first?"

Instead of answering, she reached out to tickle his side. He danced away, and wagged his finger. "Far too easy. One more rule - no touching!"

"Coward." Lindsay folded her arms and considered her options. Face-pulling? Far too many people around to see her. Anyway, she wasn't that good. Not like Danny... Daddy's silly faces always made Lucy laugh. Mommy's were more likely to make her squeal.

Okay then - how about a joke? Lucy's favourite ought to do the trick. It always sent the little girl into fits of giggles. And Adam's sense of humour was pretty much akin to that of a small child...

"Knock knock," Lindsay said.

"Who's there?" Adam eyed her warily.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrup..?"

"Moo!" she shouted.

Adam jumped sky high. His blue eyes grew wide, and his face grew pink, as he clamped his hand across his mouth - but he didn't laugh. Not even a snicker. Lindsay frowned.

"My turn," he said, at last, when it was safe to speak.

She steeled herself for the onslaught that she knew would follow. A crude joke, or a crazy stunt. To her great surprise, the lab tech said nothing. Instead, he crooked his finger and beckoned her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Adam's face was a mask. They rounded the corner and reached the doorway to the break room. There, he stopped, and pointed across to a corner table. She followed his finger with her eyes...

And saw Danny.

Her beloved husband.

Fast asleep and snoring gently, with his left cheek resting on a plateful of tuna pasta. Flakes of fish were also smeared across his forehead and his lips. Clearly, he had snuggled down to get more comfortable...

_Dammit._

Lindsay couldn't help herself.

She burst out laughing.

Peering over her shoulder, Adam looked suitably smug. "Whadduuuup!" he crooned.

She grabbed his sleeve, still hiccupping wildly, and dragged him down the corridor, out of sight. "Okay," she sighed, the moment she was able to speak. "You win, I suppose. Name your prize."

With a flourish, the lab tech handed Lindsay a piece of paper, accompanied by a knowing wink.

"Do me a favour," he said. "Just pass this message on to the boss man, will you? One of the car park attendants came by five minutes ago and dropped it off."

His grin was charming. Lindsay quailed as she felt the trap close in around her. _Too late._ "Adam, you little..."

"Hey," he chuckled, "Don't blame me. I'm just taking Marilyn's advice. **If you make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything.**" Proud of his parting shot, and his victory, he tipped her one last wink and scuttled out of sight; a sneaky lab rat bolting for his den. Lindsay watched him leave. Then she glanced down at the paper in her hand. Its message was short and to the point

'To: Detective Mac Taylor. From: car park security. Your car has been involved in an accident. Please come at once to inspect the damage.'

Groaning, she raised her eyes - only to spy the man in question, walking down the corridor towards her. A rare smile hovered on his lips, and he seemed at peace with the world around him.

_Mark my words, Adam Ross. You'll pay for this,_ Lindsay vowed, as she gathered her nerve...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"If you make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything." Marilyn Monroe. And Adam Ross.**

**Thanks to Myriad-13 for the challenge, and the fun!**


End file.
